


Fever

by Neptunium134



Series: Cinnamum [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fever, Fluff, M/M, Pregnancy, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neptunium134/pseuds/Neptunium134
Summary: Lance is pregnant, sick and determined to accompany Sergey to the Paddock this weekend.Sergey calls on the resident Paddock Dad to help him talk Lance into some sense.





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything during Lance’s pregnancy with Ember and I've requested a sick Lance a lot so I thought I'd mix the two and have a pregnant sick Lance who refuses to do anything he's told beacuse it's Lance.

“Lance you can't come with me, you’re seven months pregnant and you have a fever!” Sergey knew pleading with his boyfriend was hopeless, especially when he was seven months pregnant and sick.

 

Lance rolled his eyes, slightly glassed over from his temperature. “I'm fine Sergey, it's just a cold.”

 

“Your temperature was 38.4 this morning!” Sergey stated. “Just have some rest, that would be enough.”

 

“If I'm not passed out or hacking my lungs up I'm fine.” Lance shrugged his coat on, unable to zip it up over his swollen belly.

 

“If Fernando finds out you're sick he’ll kill you.”

 

“I'm not going anywhere near Fernando today, so don't worry.”

 

Sergey sighed and pulled his coat on as well, snatching the keycard off the desk in the hotel room and followed his feverish boyfriend out the door.

 

He just had to hope Fernando would talk some sense into the Canadian.

  
  
  
  


 

Said Spaniard was fuming when he approached Sergey two hours later.

 

“Lance is sick, no?” He asked.

 

“Yeah, but try telling him that.” Sergey mentally slapped himself.

 

“He is impossible! He should be resting but he is at Paddock!” Fernando threw his hands up in exasperation. “Why is he impossible?”

 

“He's Lance.” Sergey shrugged. “I could drag him back to the hotel, but you'd have to hold his legs down.”

 

Fernando grinned. “On it.” 

 

He took off like a Mercedes toward where the young Canadian was sitting and said something to him. Lance frowned, and shot Sergey a dirty look.

‘You're so dead’ he mouthed and Sergey had to suppress a giggle.

 

The two of them somehow managed to get Lance back into the hotel and bundled into the bed, Lance mumbling something about hot chillis and polar bears.

 

Fernando shot Sergey a look and the Williams driver shook his head.

 

‘Don’t ask’ he mouthed.

 

The Spaniard and the Russian left the room with a pregnant, fevered Canadian inside it with enough iced towels to cool the hottest part of Swaziland.

**Author's Note:**

> This took too long to write for what it is I am so sorry.  
> I haven't even spell checked it. I should do that.  
> Eh, tomorrow.
> 
> I haven't ever written smut, but if people want one with Sergey and Lance I may be able to come up with something, cuz an idea's been floating around in my head, but I don't want to do something if people don't want it.  
> Thoughts?


End file.
